SRank Mission with an SRanked Criminal
by ItaHina
Summary: Hinata is forced with the same insane desisions Itachi faced. Except the pressure is one sided. Hinata is battling internally after what she had done, and she is now with someone she had never thought would be in her life again. ItaHina Reveiws Lemon!:
1. Chapter 1

**Hina: u-umm….**

**Sasu: What? –glares at her-**

**Hina: Gomenesai Sasuke-San! –runs from room blushing scarlet- **

**Sasu: -grumbles- great another fan girl**

**ItaHina: Actually Sasuke-kun… she's not a fan girl… Hate to burst your bubble like that. –grins-**

**Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN NARUTO! :D **

**Characters: **

** Hinata: 19 ANBU**

** Itachi: 26 Missing Nin**

** Sasuke: 21 Missing Nin**

** Sakura: 18 Jounin**

"Hinata-chan?" a hushed voice asked. Hinata opened her pale lavender eyes to see a pink haired kunoichi with jade green eyes peering down at her. Hinata recognized this jounin from her academic days. She was the one who fought with that blond over Sasuke-San. She was also Tsunade-baa-chans apprentice, and very much they were alike.

Hinata sighed and closed her eyes again, ready to hear the usual loud-mouth go off about something.

"Hinata-chan?" the girl asked again, more firmly but had an edge of uncertainty to it.

"What!" Hinata finally snapped.

'So much for a freakin' relaxing day,' Hinata mentally complained to herself.

'I wanna punch this stuck up slut in mouth! How dare she talk to m-' Sakura cut off her inside voice.

"Tsunade-samma has a mission for you," Sakura stated calmly, voice nearly cold.

"What ranking?" Hinata sighed.

"S-ranked. Classified mission. I cannot give you the details here."

Hinata stood up and stretched like a lanky cat and yawned. She began to walk, Sakura padding after her.

They wound up in the Gondaimes office. Hinata sat comfortably, legs dangling over the chairs arm rest.

Sakura shut the door with a soft click, then her hands rapidly performed hand seals to put up a sound barrier that cast an eerie violet glow in the Hokage's office.

"What's the mission Granny-Tsunade?"

"You will be the downfall of your clan. You will have to massacre them, just as Itachi had done with his own. You will be given the exception to leave one remaining relative alive that knows nothing of the Uchiha or Hyugas rebellion against Konoha as like Itachi had done," Tsunade blatantly stated.

"After I can't just stay in the village if I carry out this mission! Everyone will think something suspicious if you ordered me to stay!" Hinata was on her feet, fist clenched on the Gondaimes desk, voice escalating in anger and resentment.

"I know," Tsunade laced her fingers under her chin, eyes closing, "that is why Itachi has been informed and he will be here under disguise. He will aid you if nessissary and take you along with him to the Akatsuki.

Hinata inhaled a sharp take of breath.

"How will I get into the Akatsuki? And who am I limited to leaving alive? Who is going to train me to get onto the Akatsuki level? There are so many questions and so much to this mission! Have you thought this all out Tsunade?" Hinata, who has been able to hide her emtions well for the past six years, lost her composure. She was now hysterical at the thought of slaughtering her kin, joining her enemy organization, and leaving the village for good to be with one who was put up to the same mission years ago.

"The Uchiha has already got a place for you in the Akatsuki. He has talked to his leader, as they are in need of new recruits anyway. Itachi will be your new teacher, and before he arrives Sakura and I will train you with some teqniques. You will take the scrolls of the Uchiha and Hyuga along with you. You will be able to choose between Neji and Hinabi on who lives and who dies."

"Why can't Ne-" her angered voice was cut off by the sound of stern knocking on the rooms wooden door.

Hinata could feel his chakra slightly. If she had not have been so sensitive to chakra signatures, she wouldn't have recognized him, and would have passed him to be any other ninja.

"Open the door and see who it is Sakura," Tsunade ordered firmly.

Sakura cracked open the door.

"State your name and business here, and I will have the Hokage get back to you. She is busy at the moment," Sakura stated calmly.

"Hurano, I wish to speak to the Hyuga and the Hokage."

Hinata could hear his slightly timbered voice and it sent a shiver akin to a finger up her spine. She inwardly shuddered.

"Let the man in, Sakura," Tsunade sternly stated.

Sakura stepped to the side swiftly and opened the door enough to let him in.

A tall lanky man with four days of beard growth and long black hair hanging in his face stepped in. His eye color had been changed to a sea green, and he wore a villagers attire with a straw hat. His kind smile dropped once the door was closed, and his eyes turned bloody.

He gripped the hats trimming and pulled it off his head. The creases in his cheeks appeared as well as the distinctive features of an Uchiha.

"The Akatsuki has given me off a year and a half to train Mrs. Hyuga, as they know she will be my apprentice and a new member of the Akatsuki. But for our cover to not be blown, we need to leave the village as soon as possible."

Hinata nodded, defeat in her pale lavender eyes. She placed a hand on her hip, the other arm dangling at her side. Her posture was careless and aloof.

Hinata built up the chakra into her fist and slammed it into the side of the boulder the black haired missing nin was sitting upon. The boulder crumbled under the teqnique that Tsunade had showed her, and told her to practice on for a few weeks before she left the village.

One of the many other jutsus she has just learned and mastered. She now has to learn some medical ninjutsu to help her and Itachi out for the rest of their lives.

'Soon I, the ANBU Head Captain with a chuunin team of my own, will be a known traitor of my village soon and marked as a missing nin…' Hinata thought, walking back to her house next to Itachi who was disguised.

They walked silently. The silence was awkward, but it eased as they looked up at the stars. The night was calming and soothing. He suddenly broke the silence, his voice blank but almost pitying or sincere.

"I'm sorry you have to face the same torture I did… "

"Hn…" was her only response, not sure how to answer or react.

They walked into her small apartment. She left him standing alone in the living room.

He silently walked around the room, envying the art framed on the walls, and scattered about in the room. The one that caught his attention the most was a painting of a black wolf with green eyes.

He studied it for a while. It was an unusual wolf, having ten tails. He cocked an eyebrow. Someone clearing their throat softly caught his attention.

"Would you like something to eat before you sleep, Itachi-san?"

He nodded solemnly. Hinata smiled softly, and turned into the kitchen.

She set a bowl of homemade Miso Soup on the table, a cup of tea, and a spoon.

He told her his thanks before sitting down to eat in silence. Hinata turned away to go to the shower room.

She bit her lip at the stinging hot water beating down on her flesh, turning the soft pale skin an angry red. Her muscles loosened, and after she washed up, she stepped out and grabbed the black towel.

She walked out in a silk black robe, hair brushed out and cheeks and legs rosy red. She smiled kindly and picked up his dishes and silverware, noticing he was finished. She placed them in the sink.

"Would you prefer to sleep in a bed or on the couch, Itachi-san?"

"It doesn't matter," he replied deeply, his eyes distant.

"Do you wish to take a shower?"

He nodded. She smiled slightly and walked to her bedroom. She came out with fresh male clothing and another black towel.

"Why do you have male clothing?" he blurted softly. She was taken aback by the abrupt question, but answered truthfully without realizing until after.

"They were Sasuke-Kun's before he left the village… He use to own the place. I slept on the couch. We both loved art, as you've noticed."

He nodded, and took them from her, gratitude flashing in his eyes before he turned to head to shower.

When he came out wearing slightly baggy training pants and a training shirt, he noticed the Hyuga sleeping on the couch, curled under a blanket. She slept noiselessly. He noticed she left a light on and slipped into the room, realizing she had given up her bed for him to sleep in.

He peeled the blanket off of her, then gently lifting her. In his arms she was light, her head lolling back towards the floor. He made his way into the bedroom and placed her on her bed. He covered her back up, and turned to sleep on the couch.

The blinding light shined on her face, awakening the ANBU member. She stirred slightly before her eyes fluttered open.

She got up and dressed in her white sun dress. She wondered how she had gotten into her bed, when she had fallen asleep on the couch. She slipped from her room, padding silently to the kitchen. She caught sight of the Uchiha sleeping on her couch.

She stepped back as the memories rushed back to her. She groaned, and she saw him jump up from the couch, kunai out and ready. She instictivly pulled out one of her own.

The stared at one another for a moment before both dropping from their stances and putting away the weapons. Hinata walked to the kitchen without a word, and started making breakfast. She smiled contentedly while humming. Itachi sat at the bar, watching her every move quietly.

Hinata jumped slightly when she noticed him watching her. She silently went back to cooking.

She placed a plate of breakfast and a glass of orange juice in front of him. She smiled slightly before pulling on her sandals that strapped up to her knees.

She went outside and kneeled by the garden. Itachi watched her through the glass sliding doors. As she tended to her peace of work he ate his breakfast.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ita: Hinata…..**

**Hina: -looks up quickly- **

**Ita: You fell asleep under the tree, where anyone can get ahold of you. –watches her blankly- **

**Hina: G-gomen**

**Ita: Just fix it**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Naruto nor the characters. **

**Characters: **

** Hinabi: 14 Chunnin**

**Takes place four months after Itachi arrived in Konoha, and Hinata was informed of her roll in the downfall of her clan. **

"Now Hinata," Itachi stated coldly. Hinata hesitated, and Itachi stared blankly at her. She sighed, defeated.

She ran into the Hyuga estate, carrying weapons that would end her kins lives.

She stood above her sleeping father. She slit his throat quickly, eyes cold and merciless.

Hinabi stirred awake. She trembled, feeling something dark. She curled deeper into her blankets, quivering with abrupt unknown scared feeling.

She hissed in pain as the kunai dug deep into her thigh. She cursed lowly, yanking the embedded dagger out. She had saved Neji for last, knowing he was going to be the hardest.

Hinata's growl became inhuman. She then laughed psychoticly. She jumped on him, knocking him back onto the wooden floor.

"Gomenesai Nii-san, but it's for the best, trust me," she whispered to him before her kunai dug into his chest, cracking his chest bone. Hinata stood, blood splattered along her clothing. She felt the grime on her pale sickly skin.

Hinata looked over to a closed door. She stood up, hardly realizing it as her body moved unconsciously.

The door creaked eerily through the silent house. Hinata smiled kindly as she noticed her younger sibling huddled in the corner of her bed, staring wide eyed at her sister.

Tears glimmered on Hinabi's flushed cheeks. Hinata sat on the edge of the bed and pulled her into her arms and hushed her to sleep, using a sleeping jutsu in her soothing hand that stroked Hinabis hair down.

Hinabi was soon fast asleep in Hinata's arms. She kissed her sisters forehead before putting her under the covers.

When the bloodied kunoichi turned to head out the window she saw the black haired, crimson eyes, s-ranked criminal standing in the middle of the room, a look of almost sympathy in his bloody eyes.

"You could have been a little cleaner than this…" he murmured softly.

They stood, staring at one another for a moment before they heard swift, almost silent, footsteps along the roof.

A brief second later, they were surrounded by ANBU members.

Automaticly, they stepped back to back to face the surrounding ninjas. Shuriken, kunai, and paper bombs were instantly tossed at them with deadly accurization.

Hinata was shocked when Itachi curled his arms around her, and the world fell away before her eyes.

Her eyes opened slowly, everything was blurred and too bright so she shut them again. She moaned slightly through her parted lips. A migraine throbbed as her heart rammed against her ribcage.

'So… so cold…' she thought, then curled up on her left side, the large blanket curling up around her.

A warm hand was placed on her forehead without warning. She was disoriented with too much sleep and fever. She remembered nothing of three weeks ago when she slaughtered her clan.

When the hand lightly touched her cheek, she nuzzled into the soft palm.

The hand retracted, and she reached out blindly in protest. She whimpered slightly for a while until she felt someone sit on the edge of her bed.

"Hinata…"

'That's my name…' she thought, and she stirred slightly in acknowledgment for him to continue.

"…I need you to sit up and try to drink this hot tea for me. Can you do that?"

She struggled to sit up, and opened her eyes partially. Her head throbbed worse at the blinding light, her vision still blurred.

He placed his arm around her upper back and supported her. He held the cup to her lips and she slowly, but surely, drank the hot tea that had medication within it.

She muttered a guttural "thanks," before falling heavily back into the bed and pillows, falling asleep instantly.

Itachi watched over her as she slept, bathing her face with a cold, wet, rag.

Day by day, her temperature slowly began to recede with his care.

She awoke when he placed his hand against her cheek. She opened her eyes, the blur mostly expelled. She could make out Itachi and his features.

She jerked away from him, growling angrily as her head throbbed and her body ached and trembled. She stood, watching him as he stepped back away from her.

Memories flashed through her mind as her life before came back to her. Her body got hotter, she grunted as she felt her body jerk in unbelievable movements. She collapsed to the floor.

She felt her skin peel away, screaming as she did. She dry heaved, her body shaking with its force.

Violet fur replaced what was once skin, a muzzle forming, a bushy black violet tail sprouting. Her ears stuck up on the top of her skull, her screams turning to snarls.

Itachi watched in horror as her body shifted, her skin peel, her agonized cries grating on his ears. Her fur sprouted, and he watched as she dry heaved. Her eyes were wild with pain.

He watched as the once female human stood on four legs, tail swaying behind her, ears perked up, eyes watching him hungrily, mouth parted with saliva dripping off her hard white teeth.

She shook out her violet pelt, whimpering softly as her human memories swamped her again. Anger overtook the she-wolf, but then a strange calmness overcame her as she noticed Itachi again.

Her tail swayed and she crept up to him, muzzle dropped to the floor. She flattened her ears as she stumbled around, needing to get use to her wolf body.

She leapt up, knocking Itachi back forcefully. She yipped and bounded away, tearing through the house as the sudden urge to play overcame her.

When Itachi came out of the bedroom she was rubbing herself against the white couch. Itachi gawked before angrily yelling at her to get off the couch.

She did as told, but started to roll around on the floor. She shifted back to her nude human form. She scrambled to cover herself as Itachi stalked to the patio door.

Hinata pulled on a kimono and fallowed him. They both sat on the patio, hot cups of tea in hand as a gentle, warm, fall breeze swept over them.

Itachi looked at Hinata, his body suddenly heating as he looked at her in the tight short kimono. His fingers clutched his pant legs as his eyes skimmed up her pale long legs, up her flat stomach, over her round breasts, up her elegant long neck, to her lips, to her eyes until he realized she was watching him. He quickly averted his eyes elsewhere.

'Was he just ogling me? No, this is Itachi for Kamis sake!' Hinata scolded herself.

'You know you want him to be ogling you… I know I would,' Hinatas inner voice taunted her.

'No I don't!' Hinata shouted to her inner voice.

Her inner voice only laughed, fading into the back recesses of her mind. Hinata stood and stretched gracefully then turned to go into the house.

A warm palm gripped her wrist…

**I love cliff hangers! :D Haahaa. Sowwy I just had to do it. **

**Sorry if you don't like wolves! That's my favorite animal so I wanted to make Hinata a playful one. This is where the picture in the first chapter comes into use.**


End file.
